


Airport AU (Thorki)

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU in which Thor and Loki have a kid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has to rush back to NY so his family vacation with Loki and their daughter is cut short. Needless to say, the return trip doesn't go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport AU (Thorki)

“Embarquement immédiat numéro de vol UA056, de Paris à New York.  Now boarding flight number UA056, Paris to New York.”

Thor and Loki pushed their way out of the arrival gate and through the crowd in CDG. Their flight back from Malta made it in time, for them to just make their connecting flight back to New York.

“Thor, hurry up! Our flight is boarding,” Loki urged, trying to balance Sarna, her diaper bag and his carry on while running to the boarding gate. Sarna wasn’t making things any easier, squirming in his arms trying to look around the crowded airport.

“Sarna!” Loki hissed at her, “Behave yourself, Thor PLEASE we are going to miss our flight and I don’t want to deal with Stark’s mouth!”

Thor was standing by the baggage claim waiting for their luggage to come across. Stark better have a good reason for calling them back early! Doing things the human way was tiresome; he couldn’t wait until Loki’s hormones settled themselves so his magic would work properly again so they could just teleport. Finally he saw the familiar red and green of his and Loki’s suitcases; he grabbed them and started toward his husband and daughter when he paused. Something wasn’t right, his suitcase was too light.

“Dernier appel pour le vol UA056. Last call for flight UA056.”

“Thor! What’s wrong? We don’t have time for this!” Loki said, coming over to Thor to hurry him up.

“This is not mine,” Thor said scanning the baggage claim.

“Not your what, my love?! Come, we can sort it out on the plane.” Loki was starting to get pissed, “Thor, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? THE PLANE IS THAT WAY.”

Thor wasn’t listening; he was too busy making his way through the mob of travelers grabbing their luggage to a man that was struggling to pick up a red suitcase.

“Sir,” Thor said holding up the red suitcase he had picked up, “I believe you are mistaken, this is your suitcase and that one is mine.”

“Um no pal this one’s mine see I put my first initial on it,” the man said pointing at the “T” written on the largest pocket of the bag.

“Great minds think alike!” Thor said pointing to the “T” written in the same place on the bag he was holding up, “if you would allow me open the suitcase and show you, please I am in a hurry.” Thor started to unzip the bag the man was gripping.

“WHOA, buddy back off my bag!”

What in the name of Asgard is that man doing?  Loki thought watching Thor’s interaction, but then he saw the two red bags and realized what the problem was, Are you serious?

“Your papa is going to be the end of me!” Loki growled at his daughter. Sarna smiled.

“THOR, can you pick up your bag and let’s go?” Loki yelled coming over to the far side of the baggage claim.

“Not unless you want me to bring this human along!” Thor gestured toward the man who looked like he had no intentions of backing off.

“Okay, bring him along then!”

“Loki-”

“WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAT THOUGHT THAT MERELY WRITING YOUR FIRST INITIAL WOULD BE SATISFACTORY ENOUGH TO IDENTIFY YOUR LUGGAGE FROM THE REST?” Loki snapped.

“WELL I’M NOT THE ONE WHO SAID ‘AN HOUR DELAY IN OUR FIRST FLIGHT IS FINE.WE WILL HAVE PLENTY TIME TO MAKE IT TO THE SECOND.’” Thor fired back.

“Vol UA056 est sur le point de quitter. Flight UA056 is about to leave.”

Loki sighed, “We do not have time for this!”

His left hand started to glow green.

“Uh Loki-”

“SHUT UP, THOR.” It was taking every bit of his concentration to make this work. He put his hand on the man’s shoulder and the man immediately fainted.  

“GRAB YOUR BAG AND RUN.”

Thor quickly switched bags with the comatose man and followed his husband to the departure gate.  Ten minutes later they were sitting in their first class seats, paid for by Tony of course.

“Luckily, I put Mjolnir in my stuff,” Thor laughed cradling Sarna in his arm, “or that could have been much uglier.”

Loki looked at his husband in disbelief because if it wasn’t for his unwillingness to be rude they wouldn’t have been in that situation. But then he decided it wasn’t worth the argument, everyone was on board and safe.  He grabbed Thor’s hand and squeezed hard enough to let Thor know he was in for it later and laid his head on Thor’s shoulder. The pilot came over the intercom, “Welcome to flight US755 en route to Philadelphia with US Airways! Enjoy.”

Loki sat up his hands were glowing green, “Philadelphia? Did he say PHILADELPHIA?”

“Now calm down, Loki,” Thor tried to pacify.                     

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN THUNDER BOY! WE WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SO DISTRACTED IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU.”

This is going to be a long flight, Thor thought

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! And you can find me on Tumblr at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers


End file.
